Time is running out
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: Arthur estaba tan sumido en su dolor que nunca notó el de Alfred, y éste lo único que deseaba era tenerlo a su lado en esos momentos. ¿Será muy tarde para ello? Mpreg. También leve Franada.


**_Time is running out_**

_**Resumen: **_Arthur estaba tan sumido en su dolor que nunca notó el de Alfred, y éste lo único que deseaba era tenerlo a su lado en esos momentos. ¿Será muy tarde para ello? M-preg. .

_**Disclaimer**_: Historia ficticia hecha por una fan de Hetalia sin fines de lucro.

_**Advertencias: **__M-preg, drama,amm ¿algo de Ooc? (espero no mucho), nombres de países y humanos mezclados (?)_

_**Canciones que inspiraron: **__How to save a life de The Fray, y Time is running out de Muse._

o-o-o

Arthur posó nuevamente la mirada en la puerta. Tenía la esperanza de verlo entrar por ella. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, comenzaba a extrañarlo. Eran varios los meses que lo había evitado, después la plática y ya no había sabido nada. Suspiró y recordó las últimas palabras que intercambiaron, cuando le dijo que era mejor que no se vieran y se disculpaba por _esa _noche, la cual, dicho sea de paso aún le quitaba el sueño.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada. Jugueteó con los papeles y levantó con brusquedad la cabeza cada que la puerta se abría. Quería verlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Pero no llegó. La junta dio inicio y se informó qué países faltarían y las causas. Inglaterra se mostró incrédulo ante el motivo de inasistencia de su antigua colonia, pero no dijo nada.

Desde de varios minutos y hasta la primera pausa, el británico no pudo alejar un molesto presentimiento. Incómodo se puso de pie, dispuesto a tomar aire y despejar su mente. Sabía que las emociones que sentía eran culpa de la añoranza, de extrañarlo, no porque realmente algo malo pasara. O al menos eso repetía para estar más tranquilo.

Justo cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta, una mano lo detuvo, sujetándole del hombro.

—Necesito halar contigo —murmuró con suavidad Canadá, el cual después de unos segundos de extrañeza fue reconocido por su antes tutor.

—Matthew, por supuesto —respondió, deteniéndose. Sin mirar fijamente al angloamericano, lo que menos necesitaba era un rostro tan similar al del dueño de sus pensamientos.

—No aquí. Es sobre Alfred —susurró aún más bajito, claramente incómodo, como si dudara de sus acciones. Tomó al ahora sí preocupado inglés del brazo y lo condujo hasta llegar a una sala vacía.

—¿Qué pasa con tu hermano? —le cuestionó el inglés angustiado en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Impaciente ante la pausa del canadiense, que buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Está cerca de mi casa, por la frontera. Tienes que verlo, es importante... él te necesita, está...

Sin embargo, el estado del estadounidense no pudo se escuchado por el británico, ya que las palabras de Canadá se vieron ahogadas cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y Francia entró por ella.

—No te corresponde a ti decirle Matty —intervino el francés, fijando la mirada en el inglés, que estaba sumamente molesto ante la interrupción. —Él decidió que no le interesaba nada de tu hermano...

—No te metas en esto frog —contestó mordaz Inglaterra, sentía que su paciencia terminaba y las ansias por saber de Alfred lo superaban.

—Pero, tiene derecho él es...

—El que prefirió no saber Matt, si realmente le importara ya se habría ido a verlo—Arthur avanzó un par de pasos, con los puños cerrados. La advertencia era clara para Francia pero aún así siguió adelante con sus palabras—, pero no tiene el valor. Es un cobarde.

Francis terminó en el suelo de sentón cuando el puño del británico se estrelló en su rostro. Canadá inmediatamente se acercó a su pareja y le vio el golpe. En cuanto Inglaterra salió el francés sonrió trabajosamente.

—No debiste provocarlo —le retó el canadiense.

—Era más seguro que así fuera y lo encarara mon chéri. No creo que se atreviera de haberlo sabido hasta que ya fuera muy tarde —ambos suspiraron y casi negaron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. Los dos anglosajones eran unos necios. —Tal vez ya es tarde.

Matthew cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No, todavía no lo era. Se acomodó en los brazos de Francia y le dio un suave beso en la barbilla y otro en el golpe.

Por su parte el inglés no se había ni preocupado en recoger sus papeles. Salió del edificio y se dirigió al aeropuerto, sin reflexionarlo. Sabía que de pensarlo más tal vez se arrepentiría y las palabras del galo más la preocupación lo habían hecho actuar impulsivamente.

El viaje de Europa a Estados Unidos se le hizo más largo que de costumbre y no podía para su inquietud ni con el té, porque optó por mantenerse alejado del alcohol y no estaba seguro que de haberlo tomado le fuera de mucha ayuda.

Fue a la casa donde se imaginaba estaba el estadounidense. Increíblemente ese trayecto se le hizo más corto. Cuando notó ya estaba tocando insistentemente la puerta.

No esperaba que la que la abriera la puerta fuera Tony. El cual después de algunos insultos e indirectas le dijo que pasara a la habitación de arriba. Inglaterra no podía saber los gestos del extraterrestre, pero éste lucía más hostil que de costumbre.

Arthur respiró profundamente y tras unos suaves golpes abrió la puerta... Alfred estaba acostado en la cama, dándole la espalda. El corazón del británico latió con rapidez y se sintió nervioso como pocas veces.

—Tony ya te dije que no tengo hambre... —se quejó, en un tono bajo y ligeramente berrinchudo.

Arthur avanzó y cuando estuvo a un lado de la cama, replicó:

—Eso es raro en ti. No creí alguna vez escucharte decir eso... —Alfred se volteó inmediatamente, enderezándose, y miró al británico.

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en ambas gargantas. Se limitaron a verse fijamente por un tiempo indefinido. Diciéndose con los ojos lo mucho que se habían extrañado, reprochándose el tiempo de ausencia.

La verde mirada inglesa recorrió las facciones de su amado con avidez. Notó el dorado cabello ligeramente más largo y despeinado. Un brillo más intenso y cálido en los hermosos ojos azules. Pero también observó las mejillas más pálidas, los labios agrietados, las sutiles ojeras. Lo cansado que lucía, sabía de los problemas financieros del país, pero no esperaba que lo afectaran de tal forma.

No obstante fue hasta que se sentó en la cama, para abrazarlo, que se dio cuenta de la gran pancita. Ni supo cual fue su reacción, pues estaba sumamente concentrado viendo a su adorado americano. El cual inmediatamente desvió la mirada, apenado.

—Es mío —exclamó determinado y posando una mano en su abultada pancita. Con el instinto protector a flor de piel—Yo soy el héroe y puedo cuidarla... No te necesi...

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas dentro del beso que el británico le dio a su amado rubio. Lo abrazó, en un gesto posesivo, cariñoso y de protección. Susurrándole en el oído lindas frases de amor, pidiéndole disculpas por no haberlo visto antes y llenándole de besos.

Mientras la luz del sol que se filtraba en la habitación disminuía. Ellos hablaban y se besaban, aclarando y diciéndose todas aquellas palabras de amor que guardaron en su corazón, también se reprocharon errores y momentos de ausencia. Tuvieron la conversación más larga después de muchos años, la que tanto les hacía falta. Los momentos abarcaban desde la independencia, la tardía reacción en ambas guerras mundiales, todos esos momentos de soledad en la espera de los imponentes barcos de la Armada Británica. Y cada momento de molestia, de soledad, de egoísmo.

Cuando Canadá y Francia llegaron a la casa y los encontraron la escena que apreciaron era de lo más bella, pues el británico abrazaba al estadounidense por la espalda, rodeando al futuro bebé y a su pareja.

Esa semana fue la más tranquila y feliz que los cinco en la casa recordaban. Inglaterra observó el lugar donde nacería su hijo o hijos como insistía Alfred que serían.

—Dos hermosas y rubias niñas —se la vivía diciendo.

La blanca habitación contaba con un equipo médico envidiable, todo preparado y bien vigilado por Tony. Como el hecho lo habían mantenido totalmente oculto, el pequeño extraterrestre y un amigo de su confianza serían los encargados de todo al momento que el bebé naciera.

Fue ahí donde Alfred encontró a Arthur. El cual inmediatamente se le acercó.

—No deberías andar por todos lados y menos solo. Necesitas reposo.

—Pero me aburro allá arriba, yo solo — replicó haciendo un puchero. —Dime ¿qué haces aquí? Ya estás como Tony ultimando todo.

—Vámonos al cuarto... —dijo intentándolo llevar, pero con más movilidad de la que pareciera lo esquivó.

—Dime... Además no quiero regresar al cuarto en un rato ¡me la vivo ahí! Luego dicen que yo soy el paranoico, pero ustedes andan peor, ni me dejan mover.

Antes de que Alfred siguiera con sus reproches infantiles y sus pucheros, Arthur le besó y lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo nuevamente al cuarto. Por más que el estadounidense se quejara todos notaban como la antes sobredosis de energía que tenía se iba apagando. Mientras más pasaban los días, más cansado y pálido se veía.

Desde que Alfred creció, incluso antes de independizarse no había pensado en relacionar las palabras frágil o delicado y Estados Unidos en una misma oración y menos para referirse a él. Incluso ahora le costaba, pero le asustaba lo decaído que se veía. Su vida parecía tan efímera como la llama de una vela, tan frágil como la vida de un humano y eso asustaba al británico de sobre manera.

No podía ni imaginarse perderlo. Aún le pesaban los meses que no pasó a su lado. Y esos pensamientos, pese a todo, no le pasaron desapercibidos al angloamericano que andaba más sensible a su alrededor en las últimas semanas.

—Arthur, dime, ¿en qué pensabas? —volvió a preguntarle cuando el británico lo acostó en la cama.

—En lo imbécil que fui por no estar a tu lado. En los momentos que desperdiciamos, en... —Arthur se interrumpió, pero la mano de Estados Unidos en su mejilla y la celeste mirada le indicaron que continuara — ¿qué haría si faltaras? Ni cuando eras pequeño y enfermabas te he visto así, tan agotado...

Alfred le sonrió, limpió la lágrima que amenazaba con nacer en la comisura de los ojos ingleses.

—Las cuidarás y amarás Arthur. Yo sabía los riesgos y ellas son el producto de nuestro amor... no quiero que si eso llegara a pasar tú te vuelvas a hundir en ti, en tu dolor...

Inglaterra retrocedió sorprendido pero el abrazo del de ojos azules no lo permitió. No esperaba esa respuesta, estaba seguro que el estadounidense le diría que jamás pasaría, porque él era el héroe y no existía kriptonita que lo destruyera...

—Prométeme que si yo falto las cuidaras, las amarás y les vas a contar mis heroicas aventuras...

—Alfred no vas a faltar —respondió con voz ahogada, lamentaba haber sacado esa plática.

—Promételo —le pidió, aferrándose un poco más.

—Lo prometo.

El angloamericano sonrió y cerró los ojos con sueño. Mentiría si dijera que no notaba como se iba consumiendo, como la energía y vitalidad se apagaban. Tony se lo había advertido cuando supieron de la noticia, le había pedido evitar que pasara y le rogó cuando se negó, por entonces ser él quien lo atendiera.

Pero le tranquilizaba haber tenido es plática con su amado Arthur, le agradecía a Canadá y Francia por haber intervenido y traérselo, aún no entendía cómo fue que no había luchado más, cómo es que se aguantó y quedó con las palabras de separación y más aún las aceptó cuando los primeros meses fueron más complicados que esos, con más dolor. La llegada de su británico lo había beneficiado mucho, había bajado las dolencias y malestares. Aunque el inglés no lo creyera en esas últimas semanas lucía más saludable que en las anteriores y estaba más animado y enérgico.

—Iggy —murmuró, recordando algo de suma importancia. Inglaterra que también se había adormilado respondió con un quejido ante el sobrenombre usado, indicando que lo oía— escribí unas cartas en mi tiempo libre, todas tienen a quién va y cuando se entreguen. Están en el cajón del buró.

Arthur levantó una ceja curioso y dirigió su vista a dicha parte del mencionado mueble. Pero antes de levantarse la voz de su niño lo atrajo de nuevo.

—Quieto, que se abrirán hasta que nazcan las niñas —ante la duda que se veía, agregó —porque quiero, alguna vez lo vi en una de mis películas y quise hacerlo, así que te las encargo. ¡Ni se te ocurra querer verla antes!

—Ni que fueran tan curioso como tú— reprochó, pero el estadounidense ni se enteró pues casi al instante se durmió.

Esa noche Arthur se sintió inquieto, sentía a sus hadas alertarlo entre sueños y realidad, pero no las veía. Como solía ocurrir cuando no quería que pasara algo que era prácticamente inevitable y de lo que ellas le alertaban.

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó. Pese a sus palabras anteriores el dichoso cajón lo parecía llamar. Decidió salir de la habitación y dar una vuelta para despejarse, pero cuando regresó la curiosidad solo pareció aumentar. Por lo que con cuidado se acercó, no pasaba nada si veía sólo para quiénes eran.

Cuidando no hacer mucho ruido lo abrió. Incrédulo observó la cantidad de cartas, miró los nombres había para él, Canadá, Francia, Tony, otros de sus hermanos y países con los que tenía buenas relaciones y otro apartado donde indicaba años y venían los nombres de Alice y Emily, los que habían decidido les darían a sus hijas.

Un extraño presentimiento se instaló en el fondo de su estómago. Entre molesto y angustiado se acercó a Alfred, prefería que se molestara con él, pero quería una explicación. No podía ser lo que él creía ¿o sí?

Posó la mano en el hombro ajeno y notó la mueca de dolor. Lo llamó por sus nombres en repetidas ocasiones y movió con suavidad, pero ante la nula respuesta les gritó a los demás. Alfred estaba más inconsciente que consciente cuando llegaron Tony y Canadá casi a la par. Las niñas se había adelantado y pese a faltar tres días para que se cumplieran los siete meses, la fuente ya estaba rota.

La entrada a la blanca habitación donde estaban naciendo sus hijas le fue negada a los países. Arthur no dejaba de dar vueltas nervioso, inquieto, ansioso y con esa molesta sensación de peligro danzando dentro de sí. Canadá se refugió en los brazos Francia que le hacía mimos en el cabello y espalda.

Los minutos, le dieron paso a las horas. Situación que no calmaba a ninguno y solo los alteraba más. Cuando al fin las puertas se abrieron, cada extraterrestre tría las extrañas carriolas mitad incubadora, Los tres presentes se pararon con brusquedad y se acercaron a observar a las sonrojadas y pequeñas bebés.

—Mon Dieu, sont très belles! —dijo Francia efusivo. Mientras abrazaba a un emocionado Canadá.

Arthur sintió los ojos arder, sus niñas eran hermosas, las contempló completamente embelesado varios minutos. Hasta que dirigió la vista al que identificó como Tony.

—¿Cómo está Alfred ?

El extraterrestre movió la cabeza, intercambió una mirada con su compañero y bajó la cabeza. Esas breves acciones le sacaron el aire a Inglaterra que hasta se sintió mareado.

—No ha despertado— respondió el amigo de Tony, dado que esté parecía no recordar como hacerlo. —Está en lo que ustedes llaman coma, pasó el momento más crítico y sus posiblidades han aumentado, pero aún no es seguro que...

Arthur no supo en qué momento dejó de escucharlo, tampoco cuándo fue que terminó en la habitación, con la vista clavada en su amado. No los podía dejar, no podía. Un héroe no abandona a su familia, resiste eso y más. Pensaba y le decía, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, mientras le sostenía la mano.

Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en la cama... Llegaban amortiguadas las voces Canadá y Francia en la habitación de alado, susurrándoles una canción de cuna en francés a las niñas.

O-o-o

_El cielo lucía su azul más hermoso, intenso y libre de nubes. La luz del sol iluminaba la verde extensión de campo mientras dos pequeñas niñas corrían, persiguiendose, riendo mintras el viento desacomodaba sus doradas melenas._

—_Alice, Emily con cuidado. No vayan por allá se pueden lasti...— las palabras de fuerte acento británico se ahogaron por una estruendosa risa._

—_Vamos Iggy, déjalas jugar tranquilas. Es su cumpleaños._

—_Las consientes demasiado Al, si se lastiman tú las cuidarás._

—_Siempre lo hago_— _contestó, robándole un beso. Mientras el viento soplaba aún más fuerte, acariciándoles._

**Notas de la (loca) autora : **Gracias por leer.

Ahh estoy de lo maś nerviosa y ansiosa. Desde hace mucho tiempo quiero escribir un m-preg, pero mentiría si dijera que no me trauma. Era un reto y desafio personal lograrlo y aquí está.

¿Qué les parece ? Bueno, malo, fatal, equis,. Les agrado, las desilucionó, esperaban algo más, debería borrarlo y replantearlo. Última opción que no dudaría en hacer si fuera necesario. Diablos, me pongo de lo más insegura, pero el fic me agradó, al menos puedo decir que le tengo cariño.

Mmm la última escena está en cursiva porque queda en cada quién si Al vive o no, al menos para mí sí, lo amo demasiado como para matarlo jejeje. Bueno, según yo tenía mucho qué decir y ya no se me ocurre más... Disculpen si se me pasó algún error (fic sujeto a edición de redacción y ortográfica) las ansias me ganan y mi beta anda de lo más ocupada, yo estoy que nado en tareas y no le dí las revisiones necesarias. Lo siento.

¿Reviews ? La autora no muerde, sí agradece, la estimulan y alegran un montón.

Saludos y mí se va.


End file.
